


The parking lot, why not. It’s so cool when you’re on top.

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The car rolled gently to a stop and Dean jumped out and strode past the hood, his whole body radiating tension. Sam got out reluctantly and leaned against his door.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The parking lot, why not. It’s so cool when you’re on top.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**slashfest**](http://slashfest.livejournal.com/). **Requestor:** [why_me_why_not](http://why-me-why-not.livejournal.com/)  
>  Title from **Scotty Doesn’t Know** by _Lustra_  
>  Beta’d by the gorgeous [ellipsisblack](http://ellipsisblack.livejournal.com/).

“How much longer ‘til we stop?” Dean asked sleepily.

Sam looked over at his brother and grinned. Dean had been sleeping curled up on his side with his head against the back of the seat; his hair was now flattened to his head and was sticking up and his cheeks were tinged pink from sleep and heat. He blinked slowly at Sam.

“What?” Dean grumbled when Sam didn’t answer.

Sam smiled again and glanced at the road before looking back at his brother.

“Nothing.” He licked his lips and flicked his eyes to the road again, making sure it was still straight, stretching out long and black toward the horizon, before turning back to Dean. “Well, we passed through a small town about half an hour ago and I was thinking we could keep going on ‘til the next one. Shouldn’t be too far.”

“You don’t actually know?” Dean frowned. He moved into the middle of the seat and peered at the dash. “When did you last fill up?” He reached over and tapped the glass in front of the fuel gauge.

“I dunno, why?” Sam pushed Dean’s hand away and bit his lip when he saw that the indicator was almost on empty.

“Sam, you idiot.” Dean’s gritted out between clenched teeth. Sam swallowed hard and looked over at Dean then tried really hard not to laugh at the way Dean looked, a glint in his eyes, mouth set in a hard line, cheeks still flushed and his hair now sticking out in every direction – Dean had obviously run his fingers though it.

Dean’s glare got worse as he watched Sam’s mouth twitch. “This is not funny and if you don’t get that grin off your face so help me God, I will beat you into next week.”

“Dean! It will be fine, stop stressing so much. Jeez, maybe if you cared about me as much as you care about your precious car–” Sam started, beginning to feel angry.

“Shut the hell up.” Dean cut in, icily calm.

“It’s true and you know it.” Sam scowled, gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Dean said quietly, voice tight.

“You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you?” Sam was fully annoyed now, all the years of not enough and hunting being the most important thing bursting out of him, irrational and irritated.

Dean shook his head and started to open his mouth when the Impala started to make strange noises and slow down. Sam closed his eyes for a moment and cursed everything he could think of before gently guiding the car onto the side of the road. He hadn’t seen another car for hours and was glad Dean didn’t know that.

The car rolled gently to a stop and Dean jumped out and strode past the hood, his whole body radiating tension. Sam got out reluctantly and leaned against his door.

“This is just fucking perfect.” Dean yelled, clenching his fists and looking like he was ready to start throwing punches.

“I’m sorry, Dean!” Sam yelled right back, flaring up, feeling like the only thing he could do right now was give back as good as he got.

“Well you fucking should be. I should have known.”

“Oh, fuck you. It’s not like you’ve never forgotten to fill up or put in radiator fluid or something stupid like that. Stop making it sound like I’m the only one who makes mistakes.” Sam felt his jaw wobble slightly and told himself that there was no way in hell he was crying right now. He hated that Dean’s words could push so many buttons in him.

“How long ago was it that I forgot to do any of those things? I take damn good care of this car and I should know better than to let anyone else touch her!”

“Oh right, cos she’s your _baby_.” Sam mocked, leaning back against the side, the glass of the window cool on his back.

“That’s right, now get the fuck off her.” Dean stepped in close, right in Sam’s face, breathing hard.

They stared at each other for a moment, Sam’s jaw tightening and untightening, then he curled one hand around Dean’s jaw and the other around his shoulder and pulled them close, smashing their lips together. Dean was still for a moment then he pushed against Sam desperately, sucking his tongue into his mouth and fisting his hands tight in Sam’s shirt.

“You wanna know how much I care about you?” Dean was still so close his lips brushed Sam’s as they moved. Sam groaned as Dean ground their crotches together.

Then Dean pulled back and Sam made a noise he’d never admit to, opening his eyes and staring Dean in askance. Dean just yanked at Sam’s open over-shirt, the edges of the material scraping down his arms a little painfully, but then he was pushing the sleeves off his wrists and Dean’s fingers were brushing against his belly as he started to lift his shirt. Sam raised his arms and let Dean pull it off, then he worked at Dean’s clothes, glad that for once Dean had left off the leather jacket and only wore a thin t-shirt.

Something cold dripped onto his over heated skin but Sam barely noticed, fingers working at Dean’s belt even as Dean’s fumbled at his. Dean pulled back and grinned at him, then looked up into the sky. Somehow, without them noticing, clouds had rolled in and it was starting to rain. It looked like it could be a bit nasty and Sam looked behind him at the car.

“Should we get inside?” he asked Dean, words panted breathlessly.

“Oh come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” Dean shook his head. “You only live once, Sammy. I can’t believe that you went to college and still won’t have sex in the rain.”

“Who says I haven’t had sex in the rain?” Sam protested. Dean just looked at him and Sam subsided. “Fine.”

Dean grinned and undid Sam’s jeans, pushing them down his legs before stepping out of his own and gathering the rest of their clothes to chuck in the car. Then he was back, wrapping himself around Sam until their cocks slid together.

“What if someone drives by?” Sam murmured, lacing his fingers through Dean’s hair and angling their heads to meet.

“Then they get an eyeful.” Dean smirked and pushed forward, eagerly kissing Sam, parting their bodies so he could curl his fingers around both of their erections and stroking slowly. Sam thrust forward into Dean’s grip as their tongues twined, both their mouths wide open, sharing their breath.

“Oh fuck, _please_ ,” Sam groaned as Dean thumbed his slit. He barely even noticed as the rain started falling harder, soaking his skin, flattening his hair to his head and dripping into their mouths as they continued to kiss.

Dean pushed his foot between Sam’s legs and kicked them apart, sucking quickly on his fingers before reaching behind Sam to slide his fingers down the cleft of Sam’s ass, ghosting over the pucker of skin that had Sam pushing back, then forward into Dean’s fist. A cold drop of water followed the path of Dean’s fingers and Sam shivered and pressed back harder, seeking the heat of contact.

Dean pressed his finger into Sam and Sam clenched involuntarily and tried to relax against the first burn of penetration, glad that it’d only been a day since they’d done this. And God, a burst of heat rushed through his skin at that thought, remembering Dean pressing him face-first into the musty hotel bed and spreading him wide, fucking him long and deep with his fingers, tongue and cock until they were both too wrung out to move.

He widened his stance a little more and rocked back, pushing Dean’s finger further inside him. The spit and rain weren’t quite enough, but Sam realised he welcomed the small burn, the proof that this was real and happening and that he’d feel it for days. Feel Dean for days.

Dean hissed and leaned in to suck and bite at Sam’s neck, working his finger in centimetre by centimetre. “God, Sam, you are so fucking tight. How can you be so fucking tight?” He muttered against Sam’s throat as he pressed another finger in.

Sam moaned and pushed back and Dean pulled away from Sam and spun him around to face the car, fingers still sliding inside. Sam braced himself on the car; his cock dragging against the cool wet-slick metal of the door as Dean held onto his hips and fucked him open with his fingers. The rain was falling faster now, running down Sam’s face and into his eyes until he could hardly see, unable to lift his hands from the car because he’d probably fall over from the overload of three of Dean’s fingers sliding into him.

Then Dean pulled his fingers out and stepped right in close to Sam, their skin sliding together with the rain still running down their bodies, turning the dirt at their feet to mud that splashed up on their legs whenever they moved. Sam instinctively pushed back and turned his head, blindly seeking Dean’s lips as he rubbed back onto Dean’s stiff cock. Dean groaned into his ear and then locked their mouths together, hanging onto Sam’s hips and sliding his cock into the crease of his ass.

“C’mon,” Sam murmured into Dean’s mouth. “Now, I need you now.”

“Yeah. Yeah,” Dean replied, and Sam felt him pull back a little and then spread his cheeks before pressing forward and sliding in slowly. Sam couldn’t resist pushing back until Dean’s hips pressed against his ass, enjoying the burn that stretched him. “God.” Dean groaned.

Dean immediately started to move, pulling back out of Sam and then snapping his hips forward. It never got any less overwhelming, the feeling of Dean filling him up, scraping over nerves and stretching muscle, Dean fucking him wide open. Sam scrabbled against the roof of the car, trying to regain his grip, trying to push back against Dean, match his broken rhythm. Dean pushed a hand on the middle of his back, forcing him to bend over more and Dean thrust in hard when the angle changed.

“Fuck, Sammy, fuck. You feel so fucking good. I never want to stop fucking you, touching you.” Sam groaned at Dean’s babbling, steadied his elbows against the door and urged Dean in deeper. Dean peeled the fingers of one hand off Sam’s hip and curled them around his cock and started to jack him off, causing Sam to tighten around him and curl his toes in the mud.

Sam knew they weren’t going to last long, all their pent up energy ready to burst out, Dean’s fingers so perfect on his cock, his dick sliding roughly in and out of him. And it felt like his skin was too tight, stretched over his bones ready to tear, slip off and leave him utterly exposed as his cock twitched heavily and his muscles clenched down and he came, bursting over Dean’s hand. Dean groaned into his neck, thrust into Sam, pushed him hard against the car and came in a hot flood inside him.

It took a couple of moments of heavy breathing, and the rain still falling rapidly over their skin, for them to recover enough to straighten, separate. Sam turned straight around and grabbed Dean by a shoulder and the back of his head and pulled him into a rough kiss as he slumped back against the car. Dean pressed into the kiss and shivered despite the heat radiating off their bodies.

“Sometimes I’m glad we live out of our car.” Dean murmured when they stopped to breathe. Sam just looked at him and then pulled back and opened the boot. “Towels, fresh clothes, a heater, what more could you want after awesome sex in the rain?” He grinned cheekily and Sam laughed and shook his head. He looked up into the sky as the rain slowed and turned into a soft sprinkle that Sam could hardly feel.

“And you, my brother, need to go for a walk,” Dean said suddenly as they dried themselves off.

“Why would I need to go for a walk?” Sam frowned and continued to rub himself dry.

“Because someone forgot to keep an eye on the gas and now we’re stuck in the middle of nowhere.”

“And what will you be doing while I go for gas?” Sam narrowed his eyes and watched his brother.

Dean grinned. “I’ll be waiting here, keeping an eye on the car.” 

 

Let me know what you think.


End file.
